Fastening clips are used in different fields to secure or fasten conduits, such as cables or tubes, for example. The fastening clip preferably encloses the conduit in the peripheral direction so that the latter cannot slip out of the fastening clip. To facilitate the fastening of the conduits, the fastening clips are for example formed in several pieces. A first component can for example be pre-mounted to a wall. The conduit is then inserted, and the second component is fastened to the first component.
The object of the invention is to provide a component for such a fastening clip which permits a simple and fast mounting of the fastening clip or of the conduit to the fastening clip and which can be manufactured cost-effectively.